


Kodoku

by VanessaSakata



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gekijouban Gintama Kanketsu-hen: Yorozuya yo Eien Nare | Be Forever Yorozuya, Gen, Separations
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: Solidão. Esta palavra agora definia aquele trio que sempre esteve unido. Um desaparecimento faz com que essa palavra se torne uma constante, dilacerando corações e rompendo laços.
Kudos: 2





	Kodoku

Cinco anos.

Sim, cinco anos se passaram desde que ele desaparecera. E muita coisa mudou nesse período de tempo. O Distrito Kabuki pouco lembrava aquele lugar efervescente de outrora. Muitos fugiram, outros morreram à mercê de uma doença terrível e mortal, que já dizimara boa parte da população... O terrível Byakuso, também chamado de “a praga branca”, por deixar suas vítimas, independentemente da idade, com cabelos brancos ou prateados.

Devido ao êxodo de parte da humanidade para fora da Terra, permaneciam apenas as camadas mais pobres e os criminosos, que conquistavam cada vez mais espaço, tomando conta de tudo, inclusive daquele distrito. Comércios fecharam, e os poucos que sobraram eram fracos. Era uma situação recorrente no Distrito Kabuki, em Edo, no Japão e no restante do planeta colapsado.

Naquela região que agora era tão decadente quanto o resto do mundo, nem mesmo aquele prédio vermelho de dois andares escapara da ação do tempo e das atuais circunstâncias de abandono. Sua pintura desbotada denunciava isso e o andar de cima era um resumo daqueles últimos cinco anos. A grande e chamativa placa branca escrita “Yorozuya Gin-chan” fora removida da balaustrada de madeira da varanda, e as janelas haviam sido cobertas por ripas de madeira para proteger a vidraça, bem como a porta corrediça se encontrava fechada há muito tempo.

Já fazia um bom tempo que não subia aqueles degraus da escadaria que levava até aquela varanda do segundo andar. Pegara as chaves no andar de baixo com a velha Otose, que ainda possuía seu bar. Ao seguir até a escadaria, olhou para a direção do Terminal parcialmente demolido, banhado pela luz dourada do sol poente. Fez uma breve pausa para acariciar seu cão gigante e, avançando à sua frente, subiu cada degrau, onde o som de cada passo e de cada rangido da madeira lhe trazia várias lembranças de quando ainda morava naquele lugar.

Deu um suspiro quando se viu em frente àquela porta que por tantas vezes abrira, fechara e derrubara com sua força descomunal. Pôs a chave na fechadura, girou-a para destrancar e deslizou para o lado a porta corrediça que lhe era tão familiar. Sem se importar com o chão empoeirado, retirou as botas e entrou, seguida por seu grande cão de pelos brancos.

A sala principal já estava sem vários dos móveis que possuía originalmente. Em uma parede, estava encostada a grande placa que por muito tempo esteve na balaustrada da varanda. Perto da janela, permaneciam a escrivaninha empoeirada e a cadeira roxa giratória, onde aquele homem se refestelava sempre que lhe dava na telha.

― Aquele idiota... – Kagura murmurou com a voz trêmula. – Como ele pôde sumir assim...?

Buscou engolir o choro e, sem se importar em sujar sua roupa branca, cuja barra tinha o desenho das ondas azuis que lembravam o quimono dele, se sentou no chão, encostada à escrivaninha e abraçando os joelhos. Sadaharu sentiu a tristeza dela e se aproximou para que a jovem de longos cabelos ruivos o afagasse.

Em meio à penumbra da noite que chegava aos poucos, a Yato ouviu a porta corrediça se abrir entre a vã esperança de um reencontro e a apreensão. Com a nesga de luz da lua que surgia lá fora, avistou e reconheceu o vulto que entrara. Vestia um sobretudo escuro e carregava, junto com sua katana, a bokutou em que estavam gravados os kanjis de “Lago Toya”. A luz da lua que entrava por uma brecha do madeiramento que cobria a janela se refletia nas lentes de seus óculos de grau.

Era Shinpachi, que não lhe dirigira qualquer palavra. Encarou por algum tempo a cadeira roxa atrás da escrivaninha. Embora mais contido, olhava para aquele lugar com certa nostalgia. Tocou os óculos e imediatamente se lembrou das piadinhas envolvendo o acessório. Até isso lhe fazia falta. Os ombros tensos do jovem ficaram mais caídos.

Em outros tempos até conseguiria ter seu típico surto de tsukkomi, mas hoje sua voz saía mais controlada e, ao mesmo tempo, soturna:

― Nem pra se despedir, aquele estúpido...

Ele fez o mesmo que Kagura, sentou-se encostado à escrivaninha. Um não encarou o outro, fazia algum tempo que não se falavam. Os laços que uniam o antigo Trio Yorozuya se romperam após o desaparecimento inexplicável e aparentemente injustificável de Gintoki cinco anos antes. Tudo o que ele deixara fora uma caderneta com anotações em uma loja de conveniência sobre o que viria a ser o Byakuso. Como sempre, ele fora egoísta em carregar tudo sozinho nas costas e desaparecera ao fazê-lo.

Idiota.

Estúpido.

Por quê...?

Por que os abandonara? Sentiam-se tristes, traídos e, mesmo feridos por esse sumiço, sentiam sua falta. Sentiam falta daquele cara irresponsável, que fora capaz de uni-los e formar uma família que, apesar de disfuncional, possuía laços que pareciam ser fortes o suficiente para suportar uma situação como aquela.

Se ele estivesse ali, naquele momento se sentaria entre os dois e daria um sermão meio filosófico, meio sem sentido, e os faria se sentir bem e superar qualquer desentendimento. Entretanto, aquele espaço entre os dois jovens permanecia vazio e a sala principal que tantas vezes fora cenário de convivência entre eles agora estava mergulhada num silêncio sepulcral.

Os laços se romperam e Shinpachi e Kagura, apesar de estarem em um mesmo lugar, estavam imersos em seus próprios mundos solitários de dor e saudade.

* * *

Por sobre o terraço de um dos poucos prédios que resistiam ao tempo, às intempéries e ao vandalismo, estava uma silhueta com um manto esvoaçante e um grande chapéu de palha por sobre a cabeça. Segurava um bastão enquanto a suave brisa noturna também agitava algumas bandagens que se soltaram, revelando parte do seu rosto parcialmente coberto por estranhas manchas escuras que lembravam grafismos, semelhantes aos das bandagens e dos demais adereços de seu manto escuro. Revelavam também algumas mechas de seu cabelo prateado e os seus olhos rubros, que olhavam para uma construção específica.

De onde estava, era possível ver perfeitamente o segundo andar do prédio de pintura vermelha desbotada. A balaustrada de madeira da varanda não tinha nenhuma placa, as janelas estavam protegidas por tábuas, mas a porta principal estava aberta. Viu que uma pessoa saía. Mesmo daquela distância, reconheceu Shinpachi pelo jeito de andar. Em seguida, reconheceu a garota de roupas claras e seu cão gigante. Kagura e Sadaharu tomaram uma direção diferente da de Shinpachi.

O segundo andar daquele prédio, que já fora seu lar por tanto tempo, voltava a ficar sem vida, vazio e solitário. Sentia um peso imenso em seu coração, como se houvesse traído aqueles dois. Aqueles dois que tanto lhe deram vida até cinco anos atrás... Tivera que abandoná-los, mesmo que partisse o coração deles e esmagasse o seu, para salvá-los de si. Ele fora condenado à solidão e tudo o que ocorria devido à pandemia do Byakuso era por sua culpa. E ele, Sakata Gintoki, se sentia como aquele lugar que chamara de “lar” até cinco anos atrás.

Sem vida, vazio e solitário... Também como a lágrima igualmente solitária que deslizava pelo rosto marcado.


End file.
